Don't Drop The Soap
by iPanda16
Summary: It's time for Marik to take a shower and then Mariku decides to join him. one shot


**Oh, wow this is like my first fanfic ever written! And by the by this will be shared account with my friend Echo Song Smith. So you'll likely be looking forward to more of this. Please review when you're done**_  
_

_Don't Drop The Soap_

"Brother, It's time to take a shower." Ishizu told Marik.

"Okay." Marik said going upstairs to the hall closet to get a towel.

He pulled an old beach towel they used to use when they went to the pool but now the towel was going to be used to keep Marik dry once he stepped out of the shower. He knocked on the bathroom door to be sure if it was occupied. When no one responded he opened the door to the bathroom. He placed the towel on top of the tank of the toilet and proceeded to undress himself. He turned on the shower and waited patiently for the water to get hot. After a few minutes he ran his fingers under the water, satisfied with the temperature and stepped into the shower. Marik stood under the shower head enjoying the hot water trickling off his head and down his body. Marik bent over to grab the shampoo bottle when he heard a knocking at his door.

"It's occupied! Use the other one." Marik said. The knocking started again and Marik assumed it was his twin brother Mariku trying to mess with him. Rolling his eyes he ignored the knockings until it became too much for his patience.

"Dammit, Mariku! Will you knock that off!"

"Okay! Geeze, chill out." Mariku said. The thing that bothered Marik is that the voice sounded like it was coming from inside the bathroom. He peaked his head out from the shower curtain to see his brother leaning against the door to the bathroom with _his _towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mariku, what the hell are you doing in here with my towel wrapped around your waist?" Marik sputtered. His brother tilted his head back and laughed seeing how childish his twin was acting.

"I thought I could take a shower too." Mariku said taking a step forward. Marik held up his hand in front of him as if that could make Mariku back up a little.

"If you want to take a shower then do it in the other bathroom!" Marik yelled.

"But that's Ishizu's bathroom. You expect me to wash my hair with Panteen hair conditioner?"

"That's not the point! Couldn't you have just waited twenty minutes for your turn?"

"You know the answer to that one, Brother." Mariku said with a deadpanned expression. Marik sighed and gave up. His brother could be really persistent most of the time.

"Fine do what you want." Marik said turning back to the shower and proceeded to wash his hair.

It wasn't long till his crazier twin brother stepped in after him. Marik wisely kept his distance from him for many reasons. One, taking a shower with another guy when you're sixteen is creepy and gross. Two, that guy just turned out to be his insane brother that has boundary issues and could do anything to Marik while in the same shower. Marik washed his hair while Mariku focused on getting wet first. After finishing scrubbing his hair he wanted to rinse out the shampoo but Mariku wouldn't budge from the shower head.

"Hey, Mariku can you move? I need to rinse out my hair."

"In a minute, I'm washing my body." Mariku grumbled running a bar of soap over his body.

"Well, can't you do that outside of the shower head? There's shampoo getting into my eyes!" Marik complained.

"Fine, fine. Just give me a minute. I need to wash off the soap, too, you know." Mariku said.

As if on cue from finishing that sentence the soap slipped from his hands and landed between the two boys. They both stood there staring at the soap; one wanting to slap himself in the forehead and the other grinning like an idiot. Try and guess who was grinning and who was pissed off?

"I am **not** picking that up." Marik said.

"Why not?" Mariku asked still grinning.

"'Cause you're gonna make some 'don't drop the soap' joke even though _you're_ the one that dropped it! You pick it up!" Marik yelled. His brother can be such a pervert.

"I'm not gonna pick that up!" Mariku claimed.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't trust you."

Marik this time slapped himself in the forehead really annoyed at this point.

"Mariku, what could _I_ possibly do to you that _you_ haven't done to me? I'm not interested in this game and quite frankly I'm not picking it up and I want you out, _now!"_ Marik ranted.

It was needless to say that he was pretty pissed right now. Instead of leaving Mariku slapped Marik on the arm causing Marik to slap back in retaliation and thus starting a semi-comical slap fight between the two. It continued on until Mariku gained the upper hand and was about to push Marik up against the wall when he slipped on the bar of soap causing him to slip and fall on Marik. Marik hit his head against the shower wall and fell uncomfortably to the floor with his older brother on top of him.

"Oww… What the hell is wrong with you?" Marik yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, you have a mild concussion and yet you're still able to yell at me." Mariku said sarcastically.

"Get off of me!" Marik yelled kneeing his brother in the groin. Mariku pulled away from Marik gripping his now sore groin.

"Oww… bitch…" Mariku glared at his brother who glared back.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Marik said getting up and stepping out of the bathroom.

Unfortunately for him Mariku grabbed his ankle making Marik fall over on his face on the tiled bathroom floor. Mariku climbed out of the shower and tackled his brother while he was getting up and the force of the tackle knocked both of the boys out of the shower and into the center of the hallway. They both wrestled each other, completely oblivious at this point that they were both naked until Ishizu and Odion came up stairs to see what was going on. Ishizu's face turned red and Odion's face turned green when they saw what looked like their younger brothers having sex. Both of the boys paused when they saw their older siblings and looked at them questioningly until they looked at each other and realized what they were thinking.

"Oh, my God. Ishizu this is not what it looks like! He tackled me out of the bathroom!"

"He kicked me in the crotch!"

"You fell on me in the shower!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ishizu demanded her face turning redder and Odion now growing pale from what they just said.

"We weren't having sex!" Marik and Mariku both shouted getting up. Ishizu's eyes widen and she ran down stairs while Odion just looked disgusted at seeing his two brothers completely naked and dripping wet in front of him.

"Just… put a towel on, you two" Odion said leaving the hall way looking almost as grossed out as Ishizu was a minute ago.

"Geeze… You think they never saw a dick before." Mariku snickered. Marik rolled his eyes and pulled out a different towel from the hall closet wrapping it securely around his waist.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters on the show**


End file.
